The Alter Ego of Yagami Light
by Ziandra Amaela
Summary: Light mencintai Ryuuzaki. Tapi Kira menghalanginya bahkan membunuh Ryuuzaki... L x Light. L sebagai TOP dan Light sebagai BOT. [FF untuk Kyuushirou]


**The Alter Ego of Yagami Light**

**Rate: T (untuk berjaga jaga) **

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata **

**Pair: L Lawliet [Ryuuzaki] x Yagami Light [Raito/Kira] **

**Author hanya ingin menambah asupan LR sebelum besok senin kembali menghadapi USBN. **

**WARNING!!! Gajelas, pendek, ooc (SANGAT DIUSAHAKAN tidak), typo yang tidak sengaja terketik, alterego!Kira, AlternativeUniverse campur AlternativeRealistic. **

**Happy Reading! **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Kegelapan diamana-mana sejauh mata memandang. Tangan menggigil dan berkeringat dingin bersamaan, aura berbahaya mengelilinginya. Yagami Light mengerjapkan mata, tetap gelap.

'_Sebenarnya aku sedang ada dimana? Tadi aku hanya sedang tertidur bersama Ryuuzaki, kan?_'

Hembusan nafas dingin menyerang telinganya, membuatnya refleks menoleh dan melihat... wajahnya sendiri. Cepat ia mundur beberapa langkah. Cahaya remang dari lilin dibelakang dirinya yang lain membuatnya dapat sedikit melihat ruangan kosong yang mengelilinginya.

Dengan tatapan dingin nan keji. Dirinya yang lain itu menatapnya rendah. Tangan dingin itu terulur pada lehernya, menyentuhnya dan mulai mencekiknya.

**"****Kau... segera tinggalkan tubuh ini.****" **Bahkan suaranya pun sukses membuat bulu kunduknya meremang.

"_Tu-tubuh ini milikku! Kenapa aku harus pergi?! Lalu kau siapa?!_" walau lehernya tercekik, entah kenapa Light tidak merasakan sakit? "_Ini dimana?!_"

**"****Aku adalah Kira. Tuhan dari dunia yang baru.****" **Jawaban dingin tanpa emosi itu membuat Light takut. Kakinya sudah tak lagi menapak tanah dan pengelihatannya mulai berkunang. **"****Ini adalah ruang hampa yang kuciptakan untuk mengurungmu****." **

Light terkejut, kenapa wujud Kira begitu mirip dengan dirinya? "_Kenapa kau harus mengurung...ku? Akulah pemilik tubuh ini—akgh!_" Light terhempas dan jatuh, sosok dirinya yang mengaku sebagai Kira itu menoleh ke arah lain. Membuatnya mengikuti arah pandangannya... Ryuuzaki.

"_Ryuuzaki! Kenapa kau ada disini?!_" Light langsung berteriak, ia yakin itu Ryuuzaki walau hanya punggungnya yang tampak oleh matanya.

L tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Sebaliknya Kira malah tertawa keji. Tatapannya begitu gelap dan menusuk penuh obsesi gila, senyumnya sinis mengerikan, orang ini pasti tidak waras. **"****Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku... harus mati. Termasuk L****."**

Light terbelalak, Ryuuzaki harus mati? Tidak! Tidak boleh!

**"****Aku akan menyingkirkannya, begitupun kau.****" **Kira membuka buku bersampul hitam, menulis sesuatu dan Light merasa jantungnya amat sakit. **"****Kau akan tau saat aku kembali mendapatkan kekuatanku. Sekarang, matilah****."**

Pandangan Light menghitam. Namun pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Selama ini... Ryuuzaki benar. Ia adalah Kira. Tuduhan mereka selama ini benar. Tak lama, ia merasa pipinya basah dan sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Light-_kun_... Light-_kun_... bagunlah."

Matanya berat, namun ia paksakan untuk terbuka. "Ryuuzaki..." bisiknya, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan mencekik. Tapi hatinya lega saat melihat netra kelam yang menatapnya datar itu.

"Light-_kun_ menangis, apa Light-_kun_ mimpi buruk?"

Light tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan air matanya menetes dan Ryuuzaki yang kebingungan.

"Light-_kun_, jangan menangis. Matamu akan bengkak." Ryuuzaki duduk mendekati Light yang meremas selimut erat erat. Laptop yang tadi dipakai Ryuuzaki langsung diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light memanggil lirih. Tatapannya kosong dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu..."

"Kira akan membunuh kita... Ryuuzaki tidak boleh mati... aku akan melindungimu... aku mencintaimu..."

"Apa maksudmu Light-_kun_?" Ryuuzaki bergumam bingung, tapi Light tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap menangis dengan pandangan kosong. "Light-_kun_?" tanyanya, namun tiada jawaban.

Tak lama, Light kembali tertidur dengan Ryuuzaki yang kebingungan. "Watari, aku ingin kau mengirimkan rekaman kamera dan suara barusan." Ucapnya pada alat penyadap dikamar mereka. Jarinya terulur dan mengusap bekas air mata yang mengaliri pipi Light. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Light mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan bengkak. Ah iya. Ia semalam menangis di depan Ryuuzaki. "Ugh.. kepalaku pusing." Gumamnya dan mulai mengusap matanya untuk bangun.

"Light-_kun_ sudah bangun? Kalau begitu ayo kita segera sarapan." Suara L menyapa disertai bau manis kue kue yang sedang dimakannya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun... tolong ambilkan handuk dan air hangat, L—tidak, Ryuuzaki." Light berujar tidak peduli. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan L yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

Sebenarnya jika ia cukup jeli, tatapan L berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah olah ada jamur tumbuh dipuncak kepalanya. Tapi yang ada didalam tubuhnya juga bukan Light, namun Kira.

"_Light! Berikan aku apel!_" Ryuk di ujung ruangan—sejak kapan ia ada disana? Lompat lompat dan tertawa bak kerasukan. Light mengabaikannya dan memijat pelan kepalanya, berharap akan menghilangkan pusing yang menyerang.

"Light-_kun_, ayo kita keluar dan mengambil handuk untukmu." L menarik tangan dan rantai panjang yang mengikat mereka bergemerincing. "Light-_kun_ tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

**_Deg_**.

'_Apa ia sadar aku Kira?_' Light diam sejenak, matanya melirik L dari balik rambut yang memanjang. '_Tidak, ia tidak mungkin sadar. Mungkin ia ingin tau alasan kemarin_.'

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi malam? Aku mencintaimu." Light '_tersenyum_' dan mendekati L. "Aku tau kau tidak akan membalas pernyataanku jadi aku tanpa sadar menangis tadi malam. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah."

"Hm..." L memperhatikan Light, membuat Light diam diam terintimidasi. "Baiklah jika begitu. Ayo kita cek rekaman Misa. Atau Light-_kun_ ingin istirahat saja?"

Light menggeleng, lalu mengikuti langkah L. "Kau lupa jika kita terikat?"

L tersenyum _creepy_, "tentu aku ingat. Ayo pergi." Tangannya mengenggam tangan Light, menuntunnya dan menariknya lembut.

Jantung Light berdetak, wajahnya memanas namun dirinya entah kenapa... merasa jijik?

"_Itu karena kau yang memegang kendali tubuhku! Lepaskan aku dan pergilah dari tubuhku!_" Light menjerit. Tangannya diikat borgol dan tubuhnya dipasung diatas kursi. Lehernya tercekik oleh kalung besi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"**Diamlah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku yang memegang kendali. Bukan kau.**" Kira berbalik, tampak memainkan apel merah ditangannya dengan wajah keji. "**Kau tidak berhak ikut campur**."

"Light—" L tersentak saat Light menarik tangannya, kasar dan terengah-engah. "Light-_kun_? Ada apa? Light-_kun_ baik baik saja?"

Berpura pura seolah baru tersadar, Light tersentak. "Maaf, L, aku hanya... tidak siap." Ia membuat raut wajah bersalah, "Jika kau ingin membalasku, tolong pelan pelan saja ya? Jujur, aku belum siap."

L terdiam, lalu berbalik tanpa kata. Meninggalkan kecanggungan.

Namun borgol di masing masing tangan membuat keduanya tak bisa berpisah terlalu jauh. L berhenti setelah beberapa langkah dan hening mengudara. Rasa dingin menjalar namun tiada yang ingin memutus hening.

Hingga Light mengalah, "Maafkan aku. Ayo kita lanjutkan penyelidikan."

L tetap diam, namun melanjutkan langkah saat merasa Light mengikuti.

.

.

.

.

L sendiri tau, L mengerti. Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Light sudah memberikan _hint_ padanya. Ia memang Kira. _Alter ego_nya adalah Kira.

Saat semua data yang sudah susah payah dikumpulkan Watari menghilang, L tau kalau waktunya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

"Ryuuzaki—aku--!!" Light terkejut dan refleks menangkap Ryuuzaki yang terjatuh dari kursinya. "Hey! Ryuuzaki!?"

Manik hitam Ryuuzaki menatap matanya, dan Light sadar sebesar apa Ryuuzaki membalas perasaannya. "Ryuuzaki... tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Namun wajahnya menyeringai, tersenyum keji dan L melihatnya, sebelum menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Seringainya juga tidak berlangsung lama. Hal itu luntur dan ia mulai berteriak. Telinganya tuli. Ia hanya mendengar teriakan dan kerongkongannya perih.

"Ryuuzaki! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! BANGUN RYUUZAKI! AKU MOHON BANGUN!" air matanya tumpah, jatuh membasahi pipi pucat Ryuuzaki.

"TIDAK! RYUUZAKI!" Light berteriak sebelum kesadarannya gelap dan Kira kembali menguasai tubuhnya.

"Light! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Tenang bagaimana ayah?! Watari, lalu L, setelah ini kita yang mati!" kericuhan terjadi, lalu Light melanjutkan aktingnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali tersenyum. Ia memberikan L, lalu bangkit dan berteriak marah. "Kemana Shinigami itu?!"

"_Ryuuzaki...__" _Light terbangun dan menyadari seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Maniknya menatap Kira yang memegang pisau diatasnya.

**"****L sudah mati. Dan tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi jalanku****." **Pisau itu menyayat pipinya, lehernya dicekik. "**Sekarang, matilah bersama L**."

"_Aku akan mati... tak apa, karena aku akan bersama dengannya. Tapi Kira,_" Light menatap Kira yang _kosong_. Hatinya sudah bersiap melepaskan bebannya sendiri. "_Aku akan menjemputmu bersama Ryuuzaki nanti_."

"**Jangan bercanda!**" dan sedetik kemudian Light hancur menjadi serpihan cahaya. Meninggalkan Kira.

Sendirian didalam ruangan gelap yang mengurungnya.

"**Jangan bercanda seperti itu... hahaha... aku sudah tak terselamatkan. Bagaimana bisa... hahaha...**"

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, kadang kehidupan memang sebercanda itu.

Light, tidak, Kira yang sudah diujung nafas, samar samar melihat cahaya dan sosok L yang memperhatikannya, menjemputnya.

"**_Aku sudah tidak terselamatkan. Bahagialah dengan Light. Jangan pedulikan aku yang akan terjebak diperbatasan dua alam._**" Kira ingin mengatakan itu. Kira ingin meminta maaf. Akan kesombongannya, segalanya.

Ia menyesal. Namun hal itu telah terlambat.

L tidak akan ada untuk memaafkannya kali ini. Tidak, ia benar ada. Ia menemaninya disini hingga jiwanya pergi.

Kira tersenyum walau wajahnya sudah mulai kaku dan susah digerakkan. "**_Terimakasih, L, Light. Semoga kalian bahagia dikehidupan selanjutnya._**"

Lalu ia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan dosa dosanya didunia.

Serihan debu yang tertimpa cahaya turun perlahan lahan, bersamaan dengan gelapnya malam yang mulai membunuh terangnya mentari. Sosok L tampak tenang memperhatikan Jasad Light yang bermandikan darah bersamaan dengan cahaya yang mulai meredup.

"_Ryuuzaki." Light memanggil dari belakangnya, "Sudah saatnya kita pergi." _

_Ryuuzaki mengangguk, mengambil tangan Light untuk digenggamnya dan mencium pipi pasangannya. "Sosok tubuhmu diusia dewasa sangat tampan ya. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kau yang sekarang." _

_Light tertawa manis, "Kau lebih suka yang mana memangnya?" _

_Ryuuzaki pura pura berpikir, "Mm, aku menyukai keduanya lebih dari makanan manis. Karena itu dirimu." Tatapannya lembut menatap Light. "Ayo pergi." _

Dan mereka ikut pergi, dengan tangan bertautan tanpa meninggalkan apapun dibelakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**.

_SELESAI! YES!_

_Sebenarnya ya, ini sudah mulai diketik sejak sabtu minggu lalu. Dan sudah mencapai setengahnya hari senin lalu (Yang lain buka soal USBN aku buka ini terus ngetik wkwkwk)_

_Lalu aku melanjutkannya sekarang._

_No komen dari aku karena gaada waktu lebih karena habis ini aku mau belajar tapi mau update dulu._

_Minat Review?_


End file.
